The Final Mission
by twilightpatches45
Summary: Edward left Bella. Jacob wasn't there to help her so she goes to Europe after grad. Where she is changed.50 yrs later she is the Volturi's hitman. When a 'mission' comes she is sent to Forks to take care of the problem but she gains another one the Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in that universe, Stephenie Meyer does because if I did I would steal Edward and push Bella and Jacob out a window!! ;)**

**The Final Mission**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

He left me. I can't believe he lied to me. I hate him so much.

After that day in the forest behind my house, I was practically catatonic. Then after a couple of days and a few threats later, I started to lead the life of a zombie. For months, I got up for school at 7:00 a.m. and got ready to go not really caring what I looked like. I went down and ate breakfast not really tasting my food. Then I went to school, where I basically kept to myself. I didn't talk to anyone directly. If they asked me a question, I would answer in as short an answer as possible.

I got through my senior year that way. Like a zombie. I didn't even remember graduation until the day of when Charlie reminded me. I went through the motions of everyday life with no emotion. I felt like my heart had been ripped out, thrown on the ground and stomped all over.

As soon as I graduated, the next day I packed my stuff. I wrote a note to Charlie saying that I couldn't go on living like this and I was going to go find myself. In actual reality, I was going to Europe to get as far away from Forks, Washington as I could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For about a month I back packed through England and France. I was taking in all the sites and living day to day hoping to find something but I didn't know what. In my second month in Europe, is when it happened. I had just gotten to Italy. Volterra to be exact.

I was walking down a street when I heard a scream. I walked over to an alley not 20 feet from me. I peered down it cautiously to see who had screamed and why. When I looked, I saw and older looking man leaning over a young woman, I looked closer to see what he was doing. I couldn't see. So I shouted at him to stop or I would get the police. He turned around to stare at me with blood red eyes that were a little milky looking. His skin was like paper and he looked very old, older than I had thought.

He swiftly jumped forward into a couch and sprang at me. Of course I knew what he was and what was coming but I didn't try to fight it. I didn't have anything to live for anymore so what did I care if I died. I said a quick goodbye in my head. _I love you Edward. Goodbye._

But as soon as he touched me he stopped. He stood back just slightly. I looked at his face confused on why he didn't kill me. His face held confusion and he still had a hold of me. Then he leaned forward and bit me just once above my collarbone and stepped back. Then I fell back in pain and hit my head on the concrete. I looked up at him and saw sympathy and concern in his face.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: Okay guys this is just a prologue. I will be posting a whole chapter tonight. This is only my second Fan Fiction (and the first one isn't going so well) so please, please, please REVIEW!! I really want to know if you guys like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in that universe, Stephenie Meyer does because if I did I would steal Edward and push Bella and Jacob out a window!! ;)**

**A/N: Sorry that I couldn't update when I thought I was. I got sick after uploading the first chapter. Anyway I want to say that I don't remember exactly how Jane and Heidi are described in the book so my description might be off but you guys get the characters I'm talking about. Right??**

**BPOV**

_50 years later……._

"JAAAAAAANNNNE!!" I cried. That evil little girl was making mad. She was always late for meetings. "Come on!! We need to start soon!!"

"Bella, you should know by now. Jane is NEVER on time for anything or anybody, well except for Aro." Heidi whispered in my ear knowing, even though she was whispering, Jane would still hear her.

"I heard that!!" Jane yelled.

"That was the point! Now get in here!!" Heidi yelled back. She was clearly done waiting for Jane and that meant that if Jane didn't get in here soon we were going to have a VERY mad Heidi. I shuttered at that thought. You do NOT want to get Heidi mad. Jane must have known that it was time to get there fast from Heidi's tone of voice because she was there within seconds.

"Okay, I'm here. Now let's start this meeting all ready! I've got to pack you know!!" she said sitting down on the floor next to Heidi.

We were in my room because it was the biggest out of our three rooms. It was about the size of what you would expect a library to be. It had a high ceiling with a big king sized bed in the middle. The bed was a beautiful wrought iron with a black silk bed spread. The walls were a gold color with black trim. One side of the room held two doors; one led to the bedroom size closet and the other led to the spacious bathroom with the whirlpool tub. On the opposite side of the room the wall was covered in bookshelves with books spilling out of them. The floor was covered in a plush white carpet.

"Okay so I talked to Aro this morning as you guys know." I started.

"Yeah and go on." Heidi said impatiently.

"Well he told me that if I executed my next 'mission' perfectly, he is going to make me one of the Volturi!" I exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

"OH. MY. GOD!!" they both yelled in unison. We then proceeded to get up and do our little signature happy dance. We always do it when something good happens; it's kind of a habit now. When we were done we sat back down in our circle so I could tell them the rest of my news.

"That's not all either. I'm moving back to America because that is where my 'mission' is but what I'm trying to say is……."

"Just spit it out already!!" Jane yelled. I just glared at her and shook my head. That was Jane for you.

"You guys are moving with me!!" as I looked at their faces for their reactions.

"Really!!" Heidi said excited. "We get to go with you this time!!"

"Yep. I asked Aro if you guys could come because I would have to be there for awhile and pose as a student." I explained.

"Do we get to go to school too?" Jane asked.

"Um…if you want to you can." I replied. I didn't know why they would want to. High school was so boring the first time. I can just imagine the second time. They looked at each other for a second before turning back to me.

"Well yeah. If you are going to be in school, so are we" Heidi said.

Heidi, Jane, and I were inseparable. When I was changed, they were the first faces I saw in the room.

_Flash Back_

_I woke up after three days of pure agony and sat up in the bed I was laying in. I saw that there were two vampires sitting on either side of my bed. On my right side was a very petite girl with blonde hair and red eyes. She was about Alice's size and just like her she was bouncing up and down in her chair. On my left side was vampire that rivaled Rosalie's beauty. She was tall with caramel colored hair that fell in soft ringlets. Like the small vampire she had red eyes too._

"_Where am I" I asked. I already knew what I was; I just didn't know where I was._

"_You are home." The vampire on my left said in an excited voice._

_End Flash Back_

After they told me I was in Volterra and I was now a member of the Volturi's guard, they told me their names and cleaned me up because my clothes were torn and bloody. They took me to see Aro, Cacius, and Markus. They explained to me why I was there and what I was going to one day become.

They told me I was to one day be a princess of the Volturi and stand with them as a ruler of the vampire world.

**Again please, please, please review!! If you have any questions just let me know. I tend to have everything in my head but sometimes the translation to the page gets a little weird, if you know what I mean. So if I need to explain something to you just let me know!!**

**Next chapter: Heading to Forks and going to school.**

**Hopefully I'll have that chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning. We'll see how I'm feeling and how much school work I have to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in that universe, Stephenie Meyer does because if I did I would steal Edward and push Bella and Jacob out a window!! ;)**

**A/N: Hey guys!! I just want to say sorry again for not posting this earlier. I just caught up on all my school work, so the next chapter should come out sooner.**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. They put a smile on my face and make me want to write more. So keep reviewing!! **

**BPOV**

_One month later………_

"Okay do you have everything you need, Bella?" Aro asked as we were packing our bags in the black Mercedes that was going to take us to the Jet.

"Yeah I pretty sure I do. We have a house with our cars there, a credit card and cell phones. If we need anything else we'll get it in Washington." I told him. Heidi, Jane and I were about to leave to start my mission in Forks.

Aro was already worried about us; he acted like our surrogate father. Even though he was supposed to be our leader, he still acted fatherly towards us three. He always made sure we had everything and that we were well cared for.

After I told them we were moving, we immediately started getting things in order. We bought a big house just outside of Forks. It was huge!! It was in the middle of the woods to give us our privacy. It had three stories. The bottom floor had a huge dining room, living room, and family room. It also had a large kitchen but we had no use for that. The front of the house had a big porch that wrapped around the whole house so that you could step out onto it from any room and the first floor.

"Alright well call me as soon as you get there and get settled okay? You know how I worry about you three. You are like my daughters and I want to make sure you are ok." He told us as we stepped up to say goodbye to him. We hugged him and told him we would call when we get there.

We got into the car and headed toward the jet that would take me to where my last 'mission' would take place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed in Seattle because Forks didn't have an airport. We got our bags into the rental car that was waiting for us and drove to Forks.

When we got to Forks, I started getting nervous. I was scared to see the places that held so many good and bitter memories. I missed my dad and my old house but I had a new life now that I actually liked. When I was here before I went to Europe I was in a terrible state of living if you could call it living. Everything about this town held some kind of memory and it was a bit painful.

I looked at my sisters to get some comfort. I had to remember what I had now not what I lost. I couldn't think of _him_ or his family. I missed them all so much but I still hated _him._ I'm glad after 50 years I still had not seen them. Hopefully it will stay that way for awhile.

"Oh my god!!" Heidi exclaimed. "This house is awesome! I am so glad we got to come with you Bella. This is going to be so much fun!!" she jumped out of the car and flew inside to see the house. Jane and I stepped out of the car.

"Thank you so much for taking us with you Bella! I love you!!" Jane said bouncing up and down. She pulled me in for a tight hug. We could hear Heidi running around the house screaming as she saw everything all decorated.

"I love you too Jane. Now go ahead I know you want to go in there and see the house too." I told her smiling. She nodded like a bobble-head doll and ran in after Heidi.

I went around to the trunk to get the stuff we had brought with us. We only had a few bags because along with our cars we sent most of our clothes ahead of us. I grabbed the bags, shut the trunk and went to set the bags inside. I walked over to the garage first to make sure the cars got here safe. I looked Heidi's car first. Her car is a red F430 Spider. It looked the same. I moved on to Jane's car. Hers is a Mercedes SLR McLaren Roadster in pink. Hers looked fine too. So I went to see my baby a BMW M6 convertible in black. I loved it but it reminded me of Rosalie's convertible a lot too. After inspecting the cars I made my way inside to look around.

It was beautiful inside. The entrance was painted an off white color that opened into the living room and the family room on one side and the dining room and kitchen on the other. The living room was a nice sunshine yellow color with white leather couches and a glass coffee table. The family room was a very light shade of yellow. It had a big screen TV with every game console and every game imaginable. I loved video games so those were for me. I didn't look in the dining room or kitchen because we wouldn't be using them so it didn't really matter what they looked like.

I made my way up the stairs near the entrance. The second floor held four rooms and two bathrooms. I looked in the first room find it wasn't a room but a closet. The interior designer must have converted rooms into closets for us because I told her about Jane and Heidi's love of shopping and that they dragged me with them. We had ALOT of clothes!! I opened the next room and looked around. It was like a princess threw up in it. It was pink with a huge bed in the middle of the room. Everything about the room screamed Jane. I stepped out because I couldn't stand looking at it anymore. I had always hated pink.

The next door I opened was another closet but this closet was a little different. It had a whole two walls full of shoes. _It must be Heidi's_ I thought to myself. Finally the last door on the floor was Heidi's room. It was a sea foam green color with a big bed on one wall and a vanity on the other. Jane had the most clothes but Heidi had all the make-up.

I made my way up to the third floor. This floor also had four rooms and but had three bathrooms. I opened one door to find it was a guest room. Same with the next room. I got to the last door and opened it with caution.

It was exactly how I wanted it to be, the same as my room in Volterra from the bookshelves, to the bed, to the bathroom. It was exactly the same and I loved it. This might actually be a good mission……….

**Please, please, please review!! You can tell me how I did or just say hi I don't care just review!! Also I would like to know if you want me to do the next chapter as Edward's POV to see how he's doing without Bella. If not then I'll just continue the story as Bella's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys!! Alright first I would like to say THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM EVERYONE!! They put a smile on my face when I read them. Also everyone has said they don't want an Edward's POV so I won't, I'm glad though ;)**

**Finally I'm going dedicate this chapter to…..Illusjon because your reviews make me laugh sooooo much. Has anyone ever told you you're crazy!! (The Jane thing in school I might actually do just because that mental picture was so funny!!) Just kidding but I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does……now let me go cry in a corner :(**

**BPOV**

The weekend has been fun just getting settled in our new house. We've gone hunting a few times in preparation for school. When I was first turned, the Volturi were hunting humans. I refused to kill people and I refused to live with vampire's who killed people. They wanted me on their guard so badly, because of the prophecy, that Aro had every one of the Volturi and their guard, change their diet for me.

"Jane come on!! Hurry up!!" I said. We were trying to leave for our first day of school but of course we had to wait for Jane.

"Alright I'm ready let's go." She said running down the stairs and out the door. Heidi and I looked at each other and ran out after her. We ran over to our cars and left. We all took separate cars because our cars are our babies and we couldn't leave them.

We pulled up to the school and parked, of course I parked in my old spot out of habit. I even looked for the silver Volvo; it wasn't there of course.

"Ok let's go get our schedules, girls!" I said leading them to the front office. I noticed everyone staring at us, just like my first day all those years ago. I still hated it. Heidi loved it and Jane was oblivious to it. We finally arrived at the front office and stepped in. That's when I noticed it. I smelled an unknown vampire's scent, actually exactly six vampire's scents to be exact. I tensed up and turned to Heidi and Jane. They smelled them too because they looked exactly like me, about ready to pounce.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk said. She was looking at as expectantly.

"Hi. We're new here. I'm Bella Volturi and these are my sisters Jane and Heidi. We need to get our schedules." I smiled sweetly at her. Her eyes got all glassy as she looked at me. I dazzled her. That was one thing I loved doing now especially because _he_ used to do it to me. I cleared my throat to break her out her trance.

"What? Oh um…..yeah here they are. Good luck and have a nice day." She said still a little dazed. We walked out the door to compare our schedules. I had Biology first by myself then we had the rest of our classes together up until lunch. We said good bye and headed off to our first class. I walked in to find out I was late. I walked to the teacher to introduce myself when I smelled a vampire; I turned to the left and looked to the back of the class. There at the back was one of the people I didn't ever want to see again. She was staring at me eyes wide in shock. If she could have a heart attack I bet she would have. I turned back to the teacher.

"Hi. I'm Bella Volturi." I said smiling at the teacher whose name I didn't catch.

"Hello Ms. Volturi. Why don't you go sit next to Ms. Hale in the back." I turned and walked to the back to sit next to the only Cullen who actually told me her true feelings the entire time I was with _him._

"Bella, is that you?" Rosalie said at vampire speed as I sat down next to her. I turned to her and she was still in shock.

"Yes it's me." I stated simply. I really didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to explain what happen but I knew I would have to. I wasn't going to explain now though.

"What are you doing here you should be dead. What happened to you? Who changed you? You know when Edward finds out he's going to kill them." His name made me cringe. That got me angry.

"If your brother so much as touches anybody, I will kill him and what does he care he left me. He said he didn't want me and left me. So he has no say in what happened to me after you guys left." I said very fast and very angry. Now that I was a vampire I could match Rosalie's anger and up it considerably. She looked at me like I had smacked her. She turned away from me with a scowl on her face. The bell rang and I quickly walked out before she could catch me. I ran at a human pace to my next class with Jane and Heidi.

"The Cullen's are here." Heidi said as soon as got to her and Jane. They both looked at me with a mixture of concern and anger. They knew about what they had done to me. They both have said before they hated them and would hurt them for what they had done to me.

"I know. Let's not talk about it now, ok?" They nodded their heads in agreement.

"But if they so much as look at you the wrong way they will all die. Got that? I will take the wrath of Aro and the Volturi." Heidi said in all seriousness. Jane stepped up and nodded too.

"Yeah you know I can make them all be in so much pain in a matter of seconds." She said with a devilish smile on her face. She loved using her power.

"You guys you don't have to worry about it. I have told you all the things I have thought about doing to them if I ever saw any of them again. I might have to do one of them." I said with my own devilish smile on my face. I had thought about what I would do if I saw one of them again, especially _him_. When I was first changed, I thought about just running up to him a begging him to take me back, telling him there was nothing stopping us now that I was the same as him. After about 20 years, that changed. Now I thought about running up to him and beating the crap out of him for leaving me. There were more elaborate plans that involved different ways of physically hurting him that I told Heidi and Jane about.

"Oh yeah that's right. I think you should do one of them. If you need any help let us know." Heidi said walking into our next class.

The next few classes were uneventful. None of the Cullen's were in those classes. Finally we walked into our last class before lunch. We introduced our selves to the teacher and took our seats. Before the bell rang, Jasper walked in. He took the last seat next to me. He sat down and turned to me.

"Bella, is that you?" His eyes were big as saucers. I really didn't want to talk to him either.

"Yes." I stated and sent very angry waves toward him so he would get the point to leave me alone. He got the point because he looked away with a pained expression on his face.

When the bell rang for lunch, he ran out the door and I took my time getting my stuff and walking out the door with Jane and Heidi. We walked to the cafeteria. We were a little late. We stood out in front of the door.

"Alright you know every eye will be on us. Let's give them an entrance to remember." I said to them as we linked arms. I was in the middle with Heidi on my left and Jane on my right. We opened the doors wide and walked in. Every eye in the whole room including the staff looked at us as we walked in. Every jaw dropped at the sight of us. Of course I would have been completely embarrassed if I was human but with Jane and Heidi I felt completely confident.

We started walking towards the lunch line. I scanned the room. I wanted to see them. I wanted to give them the dirtiest look I could muster. I looked in the back corner of the cafeteria. There they were just as I remember them my first day here as a human. The only difference was they all were staring at me in shock. I looked right at them and glared. I put all of my hurt and pain they caused me in that look. They all looked like I had slapped them just as Rosalie had earlier.

I turned to get my food and sit down. We found a table but it was next to theirs. We walked in front of them. I was careful not to look at them and sat down with my back to them with Heidi and Jane in front of me looking at them. Jane tapped my hand once as a signal to use my powers. I can block, absorb, and shut off people's powers. If I have come in contact with a power than I have it, I can mimic it forever.

I used my power to block their thoughts and I used my mind reading power to see what they wanted to say.

_They are all still staring at you. The one with bronze hair, that's Edward right? _Jane thought. I nodded my head. Then shook my head quickly knowing what she was about to do.

"Jane, don't even think about it." I said at vampire speed as I glared at her meaningfully. "Let's get out of here now. I'm bored." I quickly got up and threw away my tray of food I had been picking at. I went out the door and out towards my car.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I turned and saw their whole family and mine standing at the cafeteria door. I saw who was calling me and glared at him. I turned and walked back towards them with my arms across my chest. My sisters came to stand beside me while his family stood beside him. I looked at each one of them. Jasper looked pained because of all the emotions. Alice was bouncing up and down smiling at me. Emmett had a big grin plastered to his face and Rosalie looked a mix between ashamed and bored. Finally I looked Edward. He looked just as beautiful as always. He looked very sad though.

"Bella I am so sorry. Let me explain my actions please. I know last time I talked to you it was a very stressed conversation but I would like to explain my reasons."

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. He flinched. "You told me you didn't want me why should you need to explain that?" I was so angry. Jasper tried to send a wave of calm at me.

"Jasper if you try that again I will shut off your power completely and you'll never be able to do that again, got that!" I yelled at him. Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can shut people's powers off?" Jasper asked astounded.

"Yes it's one of my powers but that is beside the point." I glared at them. "I have nothing to say to any of you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I think we should just ignore each other until our business is done here."

"Don't you think we should know what you are doing here? I know you are using the last name Volturi so you guys must be working for them." Rosalie said looking at me.

"Fine. But now is not the time or place to tell you." I looked to Heidi and Jane. They nodded in agreement. "We will meet at your house at 10 tonight to explain." I turned and started walking towards my car. Behind me I heard Jasper say "Don't Edward. She is very angry right now. Wait till tonight"

"Bella! Please I have to explain." I felt a hand on my shoulder and snapped. I turned around and kicked him where it hurts. I heard gasps from his family and snickers from mine. He dropped to the ground in pain. I leaned down and whispered to him.

"You don't have the right to touch me anymore. You should listen to Jasper next time because I won't be so nice." Then I turned got in my car and sped away to our house to think. Jane and Heidi got home later saying they had covered for me at school.

"That was awesome!!" They both shouted. They grinned proud of me. I felt like crap though. I can't believe I did that to him. I still love him so much it hurt seeing him today. I missed him and his family and now tonight I would have to confront all of them tonight.

**Alright I know that was a little OOC of Bella to do but think about it she doesn't know why he left and after everything she went through because of him she snapped. Please don't get mad at me!! :(**

**Please, please, please review!! I love reading them so please keep writing them!! **

**Next Chapter: Talking with the Cullen's. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!! Sorry for taking such a long time to update but I've been doing all my end of the year exams, more classes, and working……but now I have a few weeks before I start new classes. :)**

**Alright I'm dedicating this chapter to a two people who have reviewed every one of my chapters, which is awesome so…..**_**Bookflower and Blacktangledheart92 this is dedicated to you!! Thanks for reviewing!!**_

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does……now let me go cry in a corner :(**

**BPOV**

While I waited for 10 o'clock to come around, I sat on the roof mentally preparing what I was going to say to all of them. I could either tell them the entire truth about how and why I got changed, the prophecy, and the reason I'm here or I could tell them a half-truth and just tell them how I was changed and part of the reason why I was here. If I tell them everything then they are bound to be angry at some parts and confused in others and will probably never leave me alone while I'm here. If I tell them the half-truth it might not go over well because they could find out about the prophecy or might all ready know about, especially Carlisle, and find out it's about me and get angry with me. They were the ones to tell me about vampires and I still loved all of them. Just as I was deciding to tell them everything, I heard a car start coming down the driveway. I jumped down from the roof to see who it was since we were all home. It was a BMW M6 convertible, the same one as mine but in blood red. I knew who that was.

"Felix! Demetri! What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked as soon as the pulled up.

"Well Bella, I of course came to make sure no stupid humans hit on my mate and my little sisters and Demetri came because he wanted to." Felix said. Heidi came flying out the door and tackled Felix in a blink of an eye.

"Yay now are family is complete!" Jane said as she came running out of the house to see them.

"I came because we found out after you left that the Cullen's had moved back here and I figured you would need the support." Demetri said. I launched myself at him. He was like my big, overprotective brother. He helped me a lot after I was changed and changed his diet before I asked the others to because he didn't like killing people but didn't know you could live off animals. He was depressed before I came and helped him so he says he has to return the favor by always being there to help me through rough times. Like now, apparently.

"Hey I came for that reason too. Don't I get a hug?" Felix said as I got off Demetri. I walked over and hugged him. He hugged me back so tight I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. I looked down at my watch and it was almost 10.

"Alright we have to go meet them." I said looking at Jane and Heidi. They quickly filled Felix and Demetri in about our meeting with them. "You guys can come too if you want."

"Of course we're coming. Like we would stay home, especially if a fight breaks out. I want to be there to beat the shit out of at least one of them for leaving you. Preferably Edward but I will take what I can get." Felix said, flexing his muscles. He was so much like Emmett.

"Hey if a fight starts I call dibs on that Rosalie girl. She was a complete bitch to you and deserves to have her ass handed to her and her hair ripped out because from what you showed us of your memories you did nothing to her." Heidi said, standing next to Felix. They were a perfect match, both of them loved to fight.

"Yeah and I get to cause them _all_ pain!" Jane said excitedly. She really did love her power.

"Alright guys enough. We are not going to get into a fight with them so stop. Okay?" They all nodded their heads. "Alright let's go"

I hopped into my car to lead them all to the Cullen's house. We had to take separate cars because all of our cars were only two passengers, so I was with Demetri in front, Felix and Heidi were behind me in Felix's car and Jane was behind him in her car. It took about 10 minutes driving about 115 mph. As I drove up the driveway started getting nervous.

They were all standing outside the house as we approached even Esme and Carlisle. Demerti could sense my distress as I got out of the car so he came up and grabbed my hand to give it a little reassuring squeeze. As he did, Edward growled and every one of their faces showed surprise. Obviously they thought we were together.

"You don't have any right to growl at him. Even if we were together, which we're not, you have no right. You opted out of that right 50 years ago." I said, dropping Demetri's hand and crossing my arms across my chest looking pointedly at Edward. He looked in pain again.

"Bella please listen, I need to explain why I--" I cut him off.

"I told you I don't want to hear it. Do you remember what happened last time you tried to tell me or would you like a reminder?" His family's faces looked even more surprised by my words.

"Dude I would listen to her because whatever she did to you, she went easy on you. Believe me, look at this." Felix said. He held up his shirt so you could see the scar I had given him when I was beyond pissed one time. I used my power and burned him a bit. It left a scar. The only way to get a scar as a vampire is either a bite from another vampire or by burning apparently. Nobody knew that until after and it didn't heal.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't mess with her now. She may have been a fragile human when you knew her but now she can take out your whole family in a matter of minutes if she wanted without our help." If their faces could get anymore surprised they were now and a little bit scared.

"Oh great Felix, you just had to open your big mouth and now look they're scared of me." I said looking at him and gesturing towards the Cullen's. I turned towards them with a smile in place. "Sorry about him. I only did that to him because he was being an asshole and I was having a bad day. I won't hurt you guys. I'm still pretty much the same Bella, just stronger and all powerful." I was trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. It worked a little, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme smiled slightly. Edward was just staring at me. He still looked like he was in pain. Rosalie looked a mix between pissed, scared, and bored. It was really an interesting mix.

"Well it's very nice to see you again Bella. Let's go inside and you can tell us about why you're here and maybe answer some of our questions." Carlisle said smiling. We all filed into the house. They had set up the living room so there was a long couch, a love seat and three chairs surrounding a coffee table. Alice, Rosalie and Edward sat on the long couch with Jasper and Emmett standing behind their mates. Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat together leaving the three chairs for, I assumed, Jane, Heidi, and me.

"We didn't know that there would be more. I can get two more chairs if you would like." Esme said looking at Felix and Demitri as me and Jane and Heidi sat.

"No that's ok Mrs. Cullen; we'll stand since technically we crashed this party." Felix said standing behind Heidi. Demetri came to stand behind me.

"Ok and call me Esme dear." She said smiling at Felix. I always loved Esme; she was so kind to everyone. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that. I broke it.

"Ok I think I should introduce my family and their power to be fair since they know of the powers in your family, before I start telling you why I'm here. Standing behind me is Demetri. He is the most powerful tracker that either I or the Volturi have come across. He can find anyone in the world as long he has smelled them at least once. Standing next to him is Felix. He doesn't really have a power, he is just very strong. Sitting in front of him is his mate Heidi. She can persuade any one to do anything she wants. Sitting next to her is Jane. She can make the most excruciating pain imaginable just by smiling at you." As I said Jane's power they all got very scared and nervous because she was smiling. "Of course she would not use it on you guys. Even if she wants to I'm blocking her so she can't. She loves her power a little too much if you ask me." Smiling at all of them, they all smiled back but Rosalie.

"Bella, you said you could shut off people's powers and that was only part of your power. What is the rest of your powers? And how can you shut off people's powers? And why couldn't I see you coming? And why can't I see anything about you at all if you have been alive still?" Alice said. I cut her off before she could ask more.

"Ok one at a time, Alice. Which one would you like me to explain first?" I said looking at her but everyone had an answer.

"What are your powers" Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward asked.

"Why can't I see you in my visions?"Alice asked.

"How can you shut off people's powers?"Jasper asked. They said this all at the same time. Esme just sat there smiling at me and shaking her head at her family. My family all started laughing at them.

"Okay okay. First, Alice you can't see me in your visions because I am blocking you. You won't be able to see me or my family because of that block. That is also most likely the reason you have not been able to see me since I was changed even though I wasn't consciously blocking you. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward, my powers are: I am stronger and faster than any vampire and I can absorb, block, and shut off powers and I have another power that I will tell you all about later. Finally Jasper come here and I will show you how I can shut off powers." I said standing up and walking half way to meet him in the center of everyone. He looked apprehensive but eager.

"Okay hold out your hand. This won't hurt it will just feel a little weird." I said looking at him. I took his hand and used my power to shut off his. He stood there stunned for a minute before smiling slightly.

"I can't feel anybody. Wow it does feel weird but it's nice not to have to feel what others are feeling constantly. How does it work?"

"Well in the minds of people who have powers there is what I like to imagine as an off switch. I just switch it off. I can turn it on and off as long as I have contact with them for some reason I can't switch it off without the physical contact. My family can tell you it would be so much easier sometimes if I could and it frustrates me to no end that I can't."

"It does. Sometimes I've caught her in her room just staring at a blank wall. When I ask her what she's doing she says she was trying to shut off either one of the brothers' powers or one of our powers." Demetri said laughing slightly at the mental image that appeared.

"Hey that's not funny. I want to do it so bad and one day I will. Then I will shut yours off without you knowing. Laugh then!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He just laughed harder so I turned around to Jasper again.

"Can I have it back now, I feel weird without it." He said smiling as I again reached into his mind to turn it back on. He sighed as it came back on and turned around and walked back to his place behind Alice.

"Bella, can you explain the how you absorb powers? Your powers are very fascinating. I have never come across any vampire with this kind of power." Carlisle said, clearly intrigued by my power.

"And you never will but I will explain that later. I have any power I have ever come in contact with. So when I was 'born' into this life I already had Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's power along with Aro who was the one that bit me and Jane and Heidi who were taking care of me during my transformation." Their faces were surprised again and Edward was angry. "So as you can imagine when I woke up hearing everyone's thoughts, feeling everyone's feelings, and then going right into a vision, I was surprised. Then I could touch anybody and read any thought they had ever had and I could make anybody do anything I wanted. I was very surprised." I said to Carlisle. He looked beyond shocked so did everyone else. "After a little while, the brother's taught me how to control it. Now I can control it so I can shut them off. So like right now I'm not reading your thoughts or emotions but I could if I wanted to." I told them.

"Do you know how many you have?" Carlisle asked.

"My last count was 100 but that was a year and half ago so no I really don't but I can remember every single one of them and I can use every single one of them even if the vampire that had them has died."

"Wow. Now can you explain what happened after we left and why you are vampire?"

"Well it will be easier if I show you."

**I am so sorry for taking so long but to make up for it I have already written the next chapter. So that will hopefully be posted tomorrow night. Please review!! The best review will get the next chapter dedicated to them!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you would recognize that's all Stephenie Meyer's genius!!**

**A/N: Hey everyone!! So you probably all hate me right now….sorry. Let me just tell you senior year is kicking my ass right now. So my updating suffered sorry :( But now that this semester is almost over, next semester should be a breeze for me which means more updates!!**

**Well here it is!!**

**BPOV**

"One of the powers I have absorbed is that I project my memories so that you can see. I must warn you though, it will feel and look as if you were there. You will be essentially transported out of this room and into my memories. So no matter what you see, you cannot interfere because it has already happened." I said looking around at all of them. They nodded in understanding.

"First I will tell you that I was in a lot of pain after you left. I felt like my heart had been ripped out but that was after a couple of months. At first, I laid in bed practically catatonic. Charlie didn't know what to do. I wouldn't eat. I didn't sleep. I just stared at people when they came to see me, not really listening to what they were saying. I don't even think I was really thinking at that time. I wasn't functioning that was for sure. The only thing I could think was 'He's gone. They're gone.' Eventually Charlie got so scared that he would have to put me into a hospital soon that he called my mom because he wouldn't be able to do that. He thought if I went to live with her it might help. When she came to get me, I still didn't do anything but when she started packing my stuff I threw a fit and finally started crying. Charlie was happy because I finally started to do something other than lie there so he didn't send me to Renee's. I went back to school and started to live my life again but I was empty and always in pain. I walked around like a zombie and only spoke when someone directly asked me a question. Even then I answered as short as possible and stopped speaking." I looked at each person in the Cullen family in turn since Edward didn't just do that to me they all had left me. First I looked at Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked as if she would be crying if she could and that she wanted to run over to me and give me a hug. Carlisle looked guilty. Emmett and Jasper looked sad and very sorry but said nothing. I was blocking Jasper so he couldn't feel the pain I was in now. Alice looked like she was going to cry. Rosalie looked indifferent to the whole thing. And last but not least Edward. Edward had his arms around his middle like he was clutching himself in. He looked like I used to. He was in pain but it was pain that he had caused. My family was in pain too but because they all had experienced these memories and knew how I felt. Demetri and Felix had both put hands on my shoulders and Jane and Heidi had scooted closer to me so they could hold my hands in comfort. I knew there was a reason I loved them like family because this is what a family does, comfort them not leave them.

"I went through those months like that till graduation. I didn't apply to any colleges because I didn't really care about school anymore. So after I graduated I used my money that was supposed to be for college to go to Europe. I had to leave I couldn't be in Forks any more it held to many memories. I backpacked through Europe starting with England then through France and into Italy. Here is where I will take you into my memories. The memories I just shared with you are far too painful to put you through. Only my family here with me and some in Volterra have seen and experienced these things because they needed to see just how broken I was so they could fix me. I would not put them through that again, once was enough. Now when we go into my memories, you will be able to feel everything I am feeling just like Jasper does all of the time. It will be very painful so I will keep the memories of my transformation out but you will see the beginning. You will feel like you are the one being bit but remember it is not real. Are you ready?" I asked them. They hesitant but I could tell the wanted to know what had happened. I looked to my family.

"Do you guys want to see or would you rather you were left out of it? Since you remember what happened from here on because you were there."

"Are you going to show them any good memories after? Cause if you are I'm in. Like the time you scarred me. That would have been funny had it not hurt like hell and I would like to see it from your point of view." Felix said smiling; he was trying to lighten the mood like always.

"Or like the time, on Halloween that human holiday when you dress up like something else, where you shape-shifted into each one of use and scared the crap out of us. I watched you do it to Heidi and it was hilarious. And when you did it to Marcus he actually smiled after and didn't look bored." Jane said laughing.

"Or when we threw the annual 'surprise' party for you on your birthday 23 years ago and we actually surprised you for once because you forgot what day it was. You had been hunting that coven of vampires with the weird confusion power and they used it on you without you knowing. When you walked into the great room you jumped like thirty feet into the air and fell on your butt you were so surprised." Demetri said falling over he was laughing so hard.

"And don't even get us started on the clumsiness. You may be the most powerful vampire to walk this world but you are the clumsiest I have ever met. I didn't even know vampires could be clumsy until I met you. I have seen you trip on air! And I have seen trip _up_ the steps literally a million times. I didn't know you could trip going _up_ steps, I thought you tripped going down them." Heidi said falling out of her chair in laughter. She joined Demetri and Jane who had fallen too. Felix soon followed. The Cullen family was laughing too probably remembering when I was human. Alice was bouncing in her seat clutching her sides from laughing. Emmett's booming laugh was rattling the windows. Jasper was laughing as well from all the emotions in the room. Esme had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter but I see her body shaking with laughter. Carlisle was chuckling beside her. Rosalie was actually laughing and smiling slightly. Well at least this got Rosalie to laugh. Edward was chuckling and grinning crookedly like he used to when I fell.

"Okay, is the 'make fun of Bella' time over now, guys? I know you have plenty of stories for them and I have some to that would shut all of you up real fast but now is not the time. We still haven't told them why we are here and they would like to know why I am a vampire not if I'm still clumsy." I told them scowling. They shut up really quickly probably from what I could tell about them but they were all still chuckling slightly.

"Well at least that didn't change Bella. Your clumsiness always entertained me. I would have been sad if it had gone away." Emmett said chuckling still.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Can I start now? Because I'm going to have to sleep a couple hours after I do this. So we have to be done before school tomorrow." I said. They all looked shocked.

"You can sleep." Edward asked, amazed.

"Yeah, sometimes. I can only sleep after I use my powers a lot especially what I'm about to do. Projecting my memories like this drains me. So I sleep to regain the energy. Only some of the powers do that to me or if I use a lot of them at once or in a row or for a long period of time without stop." I said, looking around. They all looked amazed.

"Alright so maybe another time I'll show you guys some of the happier memories that my family has talked about but right now you said you would like to know what happened. Remember it's not real. If it gets too much, just tell me to stop and I will stop." I said, I took a deep breath and brought the first memory forward to show them.

"Get ready because I'm going to start now" I told them.

I closed my eyes and started to project my memory of Aro biting me. We were instantly transported to an alley in Volterra. I looked around to see the Cullen's surrounding me. They looked amazed. You could see Aro in the alley stalking a young woman. She screamed. He was leaning over about to start feeding when we heard someone coming and turned around to see me just coming into view. The me, in the memory, looked down the alley and screamed for Aro to stop or I was going to call the police. Aro spun around, his eyes black with hunger, and lunged at me. I didn't even fight it. The Cullen's tried to help memory me but of course they couldn't.

"You can't help me, remember this is a memory it isn't really happening." I told them, as Aro sailed right through them and on to me. They watched as he grabbed me then stepped back. We stared at each other and then he leaned forward and bit me. We watched as he stepped back and I fell towards the ground. Then we all started to feel the pain as I did. The Cullen's started falling to the ground in pain as my pain became worse. Then the memory went black and we were back in the living room of their house. I looked at them sitting on the couch; they could still feel the memory.

"Sorry about that the feeling will go away in a minute." I told them. Carlisle was the first.

"Why did Aro stop? What happened? He was going to feed on you and then he just stopped but then just bit you once deliberately like he was intending for you to become one of us." He asked confused.

"Here is where things get complicated." I said looking around at each one of them. "Do you know of the _Angelo Delle Anime_ prophecy?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "Carlisle, have you?"

"Yes I believe I heard it once when I was living with the Volturi. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about what it said. '_The one whose mind is their own'" _I told him trying to get him to figure it out. His eyes went wide and he looked at me remembering what the prophecy said. He gasped.

"Bella, are you the _Angelo Delle Anime_ from the prophecy?"

"Yes I am Carlisle. I am surprised you didn't figure it out when I was with you guys. The Volturi have been waiting for me all of these years, yet you knew me before they did." I told him. He looked worried, probably by what the prophecy said.

"Is the rest of true then?" He asked his eyes still wide. I was about to answer when I was interrupted.

"Bella why is Carlisle afraid? I have never felt Carlisle be this afraid since I have been with him. What is going on? What is this about a prophecy and you being an angel?" Jasper said. His eyes were wide feeling the emotion coming Carlisle.

"Yeah Bella what is going on? His thoughts are a mess right now but he just keeps saying something about you bringing judgment." Edward said looking from me to Carlisle and back again.

"Alright first I will tell you what the prophecy says and what it means. Then I will tell you what Carlisle means by judgment. If that is okay with Carlisle, I don't know if he wants you guys to know of the prophecy." I looked towards Carlisle and nodded his head for me to continue.

"Um where to start? I'll tell you how the prophecy came to be. When Aro was passing judgment on a vampire a little over 400 years ago, the vampire, who was much like Alice but was more powerful and could see farther into the future, said that before Aro pass judgment on him he needed to see what would happen in the future. He told Aro of a vampire that would come. He then laid out a prophecy to Aro. This prophecy became known as _The Angel of Twilight_." I paused thinking how best to explain the next part.

"Okay we understand that part, now what is the actual prophecy?" snapped Rosalie.

"Well if you would shut up for once, Bella can tell you about how she can kick your ass so badly you won't even know what hit you." Heidi shot back. Rosalie looked from Heidi to me.

"Heidi, I told you before we got here. We are not fighting with them so stop trying to provoke her." Heidi turned to me with a questioning look. "I can hear your thoughts remember?"

"Shit. I'm sorry I forgot you were listening." Heidi said before looking down at the ground.

"Just calm down. Now back to the story. The prophecy is: _'There will come a day when one whose thoughts are their own will come to bring judgment to the vampire race. When they are changed, they will have powers far greater than any vampire has ever seen. They will be able to have every power they have ever come in contact with and be stronger and faster. They will also be able to block powers and take away powers. Finally they will have the power to see the souls of vampires. They will be able to see past, present, future, desires, and mates in the souls they look into. They will be able to see if the soul is destined for Heaven or Hell. They will become known as Angelo Delle Anime and be the Queen of Vampires.'_" I paused for a minute to look around. All the Cullen's pretty much looked shocked and fearful of me now.

"So this is where my last power comes in. I can see into every vampire's soul and can tell you if you will go to Heaven or Hell right now if you where to cease to exist." I turned to look straight at Edward now. His shock had not worn off yet because he had his mouth hanging open as was all of the Cullen's. "So Edward, I guess you were both right and wrong."

"About what exactly?" He said staring intently at me.

"Well first you were wrong when you told me all those years ago that vampires don't have souls. They do because I can see everyone's in this room right now." I told him.

**A/N: Please Review!! They make me smile and I really need to smile…….**


End file.
